Truth Or Dare, Welcome MFBB fans!
by RyuugaAndSakyo
Summary: Gather people, as I RAS, gathered all Metal Fusion to ZeroG characters for humiliating truth or dare! Send me one, send me every humoruous dares and truths you wish to show me! Manga-only characters, movie-only characters, Beywheelz/Beyraiderz characters are also accpted! Just read the rules and BAM! You'll almost die laughing! Includes yaoi/yuri/romance. OCs decided!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, bladers!"

RAS shouted into the microphone, startling every sleeping blader. They all stormed out of their rooms, and started yelling at the same time at the tiny fangirl who dared to wake them up...At 2 in the morning. Even the calmest bladers, like Nile, were shouting loudly. RAS frowned and screamed into the microphone once again,

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING RIGHT NOW! EVEN MORE ANNOYING THAN MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

All the bladers stayed quiet, even Kyouya and Ryuuga. Some were glaring and some were looking at the tiny Asian girl fearfully. They always knew she was a crazy fangirl but this was their first time seeing her yell directly at them.

RAS coughed slightly and spoke into the microphone calmly,

"Today I RAS, fangirl of MFBB, declare to host a show...MFBB Truth or Dare!"

All the bladers looked at her like she was insane. Oh wait, she already was. RAS giggled and continued,

"I know I have the stinking state test soon but that, will not stop me from fangirling! I want all of you, MFBB fans to send me as much dares and questions as you want!"

"I don't want to participate!"

"Too bad Ginga, you are. By the way, if any of you do not participate like Hagane-kun over here..."

RAS smiled creepily and soon, she dragged out a machine. She took out a fake Hasbro bey and dropped it into the machine. The machine made horrible sounds as it crushed the bey into dust and soon, silvery powder came out of the machine, some of its plastic parts mixed into the silvery dust.

"Your beys will turn like this, ok~?"

She had a really creepy smile across her face, and for some bladers, she reminded them of that freaky Douji.

"So, let the show begin!"

* * *

_**Hey guys, RAS here :)**_

_**Yes, as you read above im starting a truth or dare story! But there are a few rules so plz read EVERYTHING!**_

**I don't mind yaoi/yuri/romance questions or dares but NO SEXUAL THEMED-STUFF! If they are, they'll be overlooked.**

**If you guys give me dares/questions on reviews, I'll not put them in the story. PM ONLY!**

**No curse words, ok?**

**You can send it to ANY BLADER. Metal Fusion to Zero G(Shogun Steel)! Manga-only characters or movie-only characters are also welcome! You can also send it to Beywheelz/Beyraiderz people!**

_**I hope lots of you participate! :)**_


	2. The Show Starts!

"Wake up-!"

"..."

RAS sighed, since she had to show people her "violent side" on the show. She magically whipped out a megaphone, cleared her throat and screamed loudly,

"WAKEUPORI'MDROPPINGALLYOURBEYSINTHEMACHINE!"

This made everyone jump, change into their clothes and run out to the stage and sit down on their own chair. And it only took 5, no 4.89 seconds.

"Wow, that was fast. Anyhoo... Welcome readers and bladers! I am your tiny host, RAS! Today is our first chapter of MFBB Truth or Dare!"

Fake applause sound blared from the speakers. RAS smiled and gently shook the notecards in her hand. Bladers knew instantly that they were truths and dares RAS received, and they knew some of them were yaoi, yuri or romance dares/questions. Everyone hoped that they would not be a victim...To anything.

"Before we start, all of you must wear this."

When the girl snapped her fingers, a white bracelet appeared on everyone's wrists and locked around it. The bracelet had three small green LED lights blinking.

"What's this?"

"That is a lie detector, my Yo-Yo-kun."

"Shut up! Don't call me Yo-Yo and I am not yours to keep!"

"Whatever. So Ryugie...Do you mind LYING for us?"

"I am not going to."

"Say sayonara to L-Drago then."

"Why do I have to lie now?"

"I want you to."

"Fine... L-Drago is not my partner."

The LED lights blinked red and soon, it shocked Ryuuga. Bad. He knocked out, and all the others just looked at him in shock.

"Is he...Dead?!"

"No, Kenchi. Actually, he's in a state of shock. And I literally mean shock. You're suppose to feel like you're dead for 15 minutes but since we don't have time for that,"

RAS snapped her fingers and Ryuuga instantly came back to life.

"I'll just revive him now."

"...I almost died."

Ryuuga muttered and RAS smirked at the others, sending 'you-guys-better-tell-the-truth' look.

"Ok, the show begins...Now! Ok, I have four questions from GoldenAngel999. It's to Ginga, Tsubasa, Ryuuga and Masamune, with one yaoi question to...One who looks like an uke the most."

Everyone looked at Ginga and Ginga looked at Ryuuga.

"Why are you looking at me?! There is no way I'm an uke, ok?"

"Of course you totally are uke! You dominate over everyone!"

"Wait, are you saying that ukes are dominant and semes are..."

"Isn't that right?"

"No idiot, semes are dominant."

"Oh."

"Enough."

RAS coughed, snapping the white-haired and ginger-haired male back to reality.

"So the yaoi question goes to Ginga, ok? And since that was the first question she listed... To Ginga, are you in love with Masamune or falling for him in any way?"

"Masamune!? Uh..."

"Time's ticking. And don't you dare lie."

"Um...I don't know...I'm not in love with him but...I don't know..If I am...Falling for him..."

He didn't get shocked.

"Truth! Now a question to Tsuba-chi!"

"Don't call me that."

"I'll. So the question is, Tsubasa, are you planning to cut your long, beautiful hair anytime soon?"

"Um...Actually yes."

"I wish you didn't...Well whatever. Now to Ryugie!"

Ryuuga growled at the nickname but didn't attack the crazy fangirl.

"Ok, Ryuuga why so serious?"

"...How am I suppose to answer this?"

"Just do the best you can."

"Fine. I am serious because the Dragon Emperor must be serious enough to win battles and be the strongest."

"Ok, you weren't shocked. Truth!"

RAS looked over to Masamune and continued,

"To Masamune, you seem to be obsessed with pandas. Why is that?"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE SO CUTE! THEY'RE SO BIG AND FLUFFY AND CUTE AND FURRY AND..."

"That's enough, Masa-moo-moo."

"Hey don't call me that!"

"Hmm, I'm the host here. Now, I have some more truths from Darkus Wavern. Don't worry, no yaoi. And these go to Ryuuto and Zero!"

"They aren't...Weird right?"

"Yeah don't worry Zero."

RAS smiled but it looked creepy to Zero... A lot.

"Ok, Ryuuto, did you know that your power-crazy brother was out there? If so, why didn't you do anything?"

"Funny story actually. When nii-chan was with the first L-Drago, I was stuck in an ancient Mayan tomb and barely survived. I had air but almost no food and only water. But I found lots of treasure! Like the golden Mayan statues, jewels, silvers whatever you can imagine!"

"Oook...Now to you Zero. Have you ever battled in any of the regular stadiums? Not the Zero-G ones?"

"Yeah, tons! Before I came to Metal City, I only used the regular ones! And when I battled Kira for the first time it wasn't a Zero-G stadium and the one I fought Yoshio in the DNA base was a regular one!"

Zero smiled happily, making RAS drool a bit.

"Zero-kun, you're so cute! Uh...Ok, now last set of truths from AlxkendBlader..."

Everyone cheered.

"And I have dares."

Everyone whined.

"Ok, since his or her truths need some Beywheelz/Beyraiderz characters, let's see how the spin-off series people are doing!"

A huge screen popped up behind RAS and showed them a room full of Beywheelz and Beyraiderz people.

"Hi!"

"Oh hey, look guys! Hi!"

Sho waved and the others glanced at their screen, some waving.

"Now, I have questions and dares for you people! First question is for Kaiser Gray, hey have you ever encountered other types of Beys asides from BeyRaiderz like Samurai Ifrit?"

"Does he or she mean that have I encountered different types of beyraiderz like beyblade or different beyriaderz?"

"I bet the second one."

"Then, yes I have. Before I turned to Kaiser, I battled many battlers in my time."

"You talk like an old man Kaiser...You're my favorite villain in Beyraiderz."

"I do not care, go on."

RAS looked at the notecard.

"This one's for Gigante and David."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Ok so the question is...What do you think about Beyraiderz?"

"We hate it! We never come out! Even in flashbacks! Seriously! Didn't Sho and Odin say stuff about the new world TOGETHER?! Then where are we?! See those three people come out but not us?! Seriously, they abandoned their team Eswhatever it is!"

Both brothers yelled in rage, and some wheelers and battlers had to hold them back to restrain them.

"Yea... Ok please someone calm them down. Now to Argo..."

"Hm."

"Why do you encourage your siblings to cheat?"

"Because that's always been the way of the Garcias! We cheat, we win!"

"Ok, Lock him up somewhere. He's annoying."

Argo was dragged off of the stage.

"Ok now to Pluto... What gave you the idea of taking over the world with Nemesis' evil powers?"

"It's in my blood, mortal. I am the descendant of the King Hades himself, and it has been our family's duty to fulfill his promise about his return when the time came. However those pesky brats! You messed up my plan!"

RAS dragged Pluto off of the stage herself before he attacked any of the Legend Bladers.

"Now the dares!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Only two people submitted their dares, it's fine. Ok, let's start with GoldenAngel999's. She wanted Masamune to go into a room full of monkeys that pull his hair and pound him with sledge hammers. And she also wanted Justin Bieber's "Baby" as the background music."

"Why me?!"

"Because she likes you. Now, who wants to drag this guy to that room in the corner?"

Kyouya and Ryuuga immediately stood up and dragged Masamune.

"I thought you were my friends! Don't do this!"

"We are NOT your friends."

Both of them threw the crying boy into the room and heard horrible screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME MONKEYS! MY HAIR! TURN THE MUSIC OFF!"

"Hehe, good dare. Now to Gingi..."

"No!"

"Yes, and you are suppose to fall into a pool...Full of sharks."

"N-"

RAS dragged the pool to the stage and pushed Ginga in.

"SANHGHJDSJGIKHDUKHEWKJKJRWHFJK! STOP BITING ME SHARKHKFHSHKDBJSHDBHJEAB!"

"Now Kyouya~"

RAS smiled(like *^^*) but Kyouya got creeped out. RAS took out a pink hair dye and asked Ryuuga to pin Kyouya down.

"You need to get your hair dyed pink!"

"HECK, NO! GET OFF OF ME RYUUGA!"

"Shut up Tategami."

RAS smirked and readied herself.

Two hours passed and all three bladers were released from their torture. Masamune had bruises all over his body and Ginga had sharp bite marks. Kyouya lost his pride and his hair was pink. Not just any pink, hot pink.

"You suck. RAS..."

Kyouya murmured but RAS didn't catch it.

"Now dares from AlxkendBlader! Hey Sho, Glen and Flame or Kaiser, I need you three here so move to this room!"

The three nodded and shortly, they arrived.

"Ok Sho, you need to teach Ginga about beywheelz."

"Sweet!"

Both redheads exclaimed and they hurried to the nearest beywheelz stadium to practice.

"To Rago now! AlxkendBlader said, I dare you, the Child of Nemesis, to battle against Kaiser Gray! Your Diablo Nemesis X:D against Kaiser Gray's own Ifrit BeyRaiderz! No Power Tokens, just a flat-out battle to the finish!"

"Easy. I'll beat this fool in a flash."

Both said at the same time and looked at each other, growling.

"Just go battle there."

Both readied their launcher.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

The bey and the beyraiderz clashed and RAS turned away from them.

"Aren't you going to see it?"

Leon asked and RAS shook her head.

"They'll take long. Now to the last dare. To Ryo, I dare you to annoy Glen with your corny self-proclamation as the Immortal Phoenix!"

"No, I'm not listening to the old guy!"

"Whatever! I am the Immortal Phoenix, aka IP! I am so strong that I never die!"

"Agh, stop it old man!"

Glen and Ryusei soon argued loudly, and RAS had to yell again. When the dares were all finished and everyone quieted down, Rago came back with an angry face with Kaiser smiling.

"You won?"

"Yes. "

Ginga and Sho also returned to the group, showing off Ginga's new beywheelz skill.

* * *

Sorry i was late! My computer died and i had to work on my ipad!

I love those of you who submitted their dares/truth! Yay!

and plz guys, i said no truths/dares on reviews. I just found the truths and dares after i posted thIs chapter. Please, no truths/dares on reviews.


	3. Truth or Dare Notice!

Hi guys! Sorry it's not an update... I just finished my state testing TODAY! YAY! But I really haven't received much PMs for Truth or Dare and I thought i would wait a bit more, so while i'm waiting, i decided to give some people sweet chances!

**PM ONLY PEOPLE! I AM NOT GOING TO NOTICE THOSE WHO PARTICIPATE ON REVIEWS! PM ONLY!**

3 people who send me their PMs the fastest will be able to participate in my story... With their OC!But not permanently sorry... My brain would explode. Your ocs will be in the story for 2-3 chapters, starting with chapter 3(which is the next chapter i have to post) Heyhey you! I'm not done! Read what I have to say because there is an oc form!

And you can also send me questions along with your oc form! Doesn't matter if they are yaoi, yuri, romance(between your ocs and mfbb characters? Yes!) truths/dares!

**OC FORM**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Clothes:(not necessary but you can write it)

Appearance:

Crush:(if you want)

Anything else I need to know:

Oh and even if you aren't participating, you can still send me pms for truths and dares! I'm really looking forward to them!

**OCs are decided!**


	4. OC NOTICE!

I should've posted about the OCs earlier!

Here are the ocs making appearance in the story for couple of chapters!

GoldenAngel999-Morgan Blue Robinson Abyss-Male-Crush: Hikaru Hasama

Ryugafangirl-Riga-Female-Crush: Ryuuga

AnimeXwolfy-Riki Elestria-Female-Crush: Ryuuga(oooh...)

Thank you everyone, who sent me their ocs!

And one more notice; The chapter got really long because I received so much more letters! Thank you! I'm breaking this chapter into multiple parts; So if you don't see your truth/dare here, don't get worried! This was only a notice! I'll update the story soon!


	5. The New Participants!

This chapter got really long because I received so much more letters! Thank you! I'm breaking this chapter into multiple parts; So if you don't see your truth/dare here, don't get worried!

Ok, enough talk. Let's start!

Disclaimer: I do not own any MFBB/OC here except for the plot and Ryua, who is my OC. Everything else belongs to Takafumi Adachi and the creators of OCs.

* * *

"Hi guys!"

Ryua shouted into her microphone, startling some of the bladers who were dozing off. It was 4 in the morning and Ryua, who loved to annoy bladers just like her creator, had threatened them with their beys and made them come out.

"RAS felt sick(which is true in real life too) so I'm subbing for her!"

"Wish you didn't..."

Someone muttered and the white-haired girl glared at the bladers, trying to figure out who said that. But she soon gave up on it and turned to the cameras.

"And today, we have some people joining us! Please welcome Morgan, Riga and Riki!"

Almost all the bladers fake-clapped and the loud speakers blurted out clapping sounds. A boy with burnt orange and copper came out first, followed by a girl with raven-colored hair and another girl with green-hair. The boy took a spot next to a bluenette, Hikaru, and two girls sat down on either side of Ryuuga.

"Oi, you took my spot Riga!"

"Well you're a host so stay up!"

"I'm sitting down today!"

Ryua glared at Riga and sat right next to Sakyo, pushing Takanosuke to go sit with Ren. Sakyo glared at the girl but didn't say anything.

"Well...Let me introduce the guests! Here we have next to Hikaru, Morgan Blue Robinson Abyss, who is apparently Zeo's cousin!"

"Hi, people."

"Hey Morgan!"

Zeo and Morgan exchanged an air-fist bump, along with Masamune and Toby. Then all four held up their finger, showing the #1 sign.

"You do it too?"

Ryua asked, and Morgan nodded.

"Ok, well now we have Riga, who apparently took my seat next to Ryuuga-san..."

Ryua muttered the last words but everyone heard it, even Riga.

"Come to think of it, don't Riga and Ryua look alike?"

Ginga blurted out, and everyone looked at them. Yes they had long hair, patch of red in their bangs, they were both tall and looked a bit mature than their actual age.

"We do... I thought she was my dark self."

"I thought you were my long lost twin."

"Hm, I guess our creators have similar...I don't know the word. Now... Passing on from Riga, we have Riki Elestria!"

A girl who looked much like Kyouya smiled and waved warmly, unlike the green-haired boy who happened to be sitting on her left.

"You two seriously look alike."

"I know Ginga. Just go on will you?"

"Sure, TateKyo-kun!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I am the host here~ Ok, let's start with the show! First we have GoldenAngel999-san again! No yaoi truths or dares from her!"

Ryua pouted secretly, since she was a yaoi-fangirl just like RAS.

"Okkk...Ginga!"

"Me? Ok!"

"Have you ever heard of Marcus Johns and do you think he's funny?"

"Um no and since I don't know him..."

"You don't know him?"

"Why? Am I suppose to know about him?"

"Nah, just askin'. Ok, now to Hikaru!"

Hikaru, who was busy chatting away with Morgan, didn't hear the white-hair's voice. Ryua shook her and told her that it was her turn.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's all right. But it's a romance truth~"

"But I thought there weren't any-"

"YAOI questions from HER."

"Ok...What's the question?"

"Who are you falling for recently?"

"Um...Is it ok if I tell you in private?"

"Hm...As long as it's true."

"Sure."

Hikaru walked over to Ryua and whispered that special someone's name. Ryua smiled and looked over at all the boys in the room, giving them the creeps.

"I'm not telling you guys but I'll reveal it when the OCs say bye bye~"

"All right..."

Morgan's voice sounded sad, but no one quite caught it.

"Ok, next question to Zero... Oh now that I notice, this one seems like yaoi."

"What?! Not fair!"

"Just answer truthfully."

"Ok.."

"Are you a love child of Ginga and Masamune?"

"What?! Uh-No! I'm not related to them!"

Zero stood up from his spot and walked over to one of the cameras.

"I don't know who you are miss, but I have my REAL parents! Ginga and Masamune aren't my parents! They don't have blue eyes ya know?!"

"Someone go calm him down."

Shinobu and Ren dragged him off the stage to cool him down, and all three returned just in time for another truth.

"This one's to Yuu~"

"Ah, sweet!"

The orange-haired boy giggle and looked at Ryua for his question. Ryua read it and her face became dark, since the question would be cruel to Yuu.

"Well, Ryu-Ryu?"

"Uhm... How would you feel... If there was no ice cream anywhere in the world?"

"WHAT?! NO ICE CREAM?! WHY IS THIS PERSON SO CRUEL?! WITHOUT ICE CREAM I WOULD DIE DUE TO LOW SUGAR AND- AND-"

Yuu was panicking and it took 5 people to pin him down and give him a medicine to make him fall asleep. Ryua sighed in relief as the little boy laid on a sofa she created and went onto the next participant's truth.

"This one's from Ryugafangirl Riga-san! First to Tsubasa, do you know who cut your hair before the debut of MFB?"

"Uh, Adachi-sama. He cuts every people's hair."

"I thought Ryuuga did it for you."

"No, he designed my other hair, the Zero-G one and he cut it for me."

"Oh. Ok."

Ryua fliiped to the next notecard, reading it aloud.

"To. Ginga, a hamburger in a piranha pool or a sack of money?"

"Uhm... Hamburger or money... If I choose hamburger I'll die but if I choose the money, the mean fish will eat everything!"

"I wish you take the piranha one."

Riga spoke up, while she was on top of Ryuuga. She had pounced on Ryuuga AGAIN and the pouncing before were cut from the show because, well, the owner of RS channel said no to pouncing scenes unless they were necessary.

"So that you can leave me and Ryuuga-sama alone~"

"Get off of me!"

"No. Never~"

"Riga you better get off..."

The last sentence came out of Ryua's and Riki, who were glaring at Riga intensly. The three girls, crushing on the same person (although Ryua was also interested in Sakyo, Kite, Kyouya and etc.) were rivals, and were about to fight each other until Nile and Demure separated the girls.

"Hey, calm down."

"Nile's right guys..."

The girls "Hmph" in frustration but obeyed. Riga was moved to sit between Benkei and Nile, and Riki was sent to sit between Zero and Shinobu. Ryua, being the host was told that she couldn't sit down and they all pouted.

"Fiiiiine. Another truth from Riga... To Kyouya. Who are you dating? Madoka or Hikaru?"

Shock came across Kyouya's and Morgan's face. Kyouya glared at Riga and stated,

"I am NOT dating either! I don't like girls, ok?"

"Wait so you aren't dating Hikaru?"

Morgan asked from his spot and Kyouya shook his head. Morgan pumped his fist and yelled loudly in his mind.

"Oooh... I'm getting some yaoi inspirations.."

"Maybe we can lock Kyouya and Ryuuga in a closet together!"

Ryua and Riki giggled, two becoming friends thanks to yaoi. Ryuuga and Kyouya looked at each other and made disgusted faces while the two fangirls chatted about yaoi fanfics.

"Heh.. Ah well, I'll talk to Riki more about yaoi later~ Now this question's to... Ryuuga-san of course. What's the most humiliating thing you've ever done?"

"Losing to Ginga and Rago."

"That's not humiliating."

"It is."

'Him and his pride. That's what makes him so cool~!' The three girls thought, and Ryuuga suddenly felt a chill up his spine.

"Ok, this'll be our last truth tonight since I'm running out of time. To Madoka, why does your father irresponsibly leave the shop to you while he swims all the way to Las Vegas?"

"How did you know he went to Las Vegas?!"

"I spy everything with my little eyes!"

Riga giggled, and everyone, especially Ryuuga got creeped out.

"Well he left to go to Las Vegas to PLAY IN THE CASINO AND GET MONEY TO BUY BEY PARTS AND GUESS WHAT? HE NEVER SENDS ME A LETTER!"

Sudden outburst from Madoka surprised everyone and Maru, never seeing her chief like that, fainted from the shock she recieved.

"Madoka killed Maruuu!"

Zero cried and Eight shook the pink-haired girl. Others were trying to calm Madoka down and Ryua sweat dropped due to the huge chaos created on the set.

"Well... That's all folks! See ya people soon!"


End file.
